Unexpected Change in Plans: a prequel
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: This can't be happening is my only thought. No. Not possible. I tell myself. I stare down at the object in my hands and look right at the little pink plus. 14 years before Finding My father in an Unexpected Way, this happened. When Rachel Berry found out she was pregnant. PREQUEL. dont need to read Finding My father in an Unexpected Way to understand.
1. Chapter 1

1: pregnant?

**HELLO! so, this is a prequel, so there is a good chance you know how this ends. but if you dont DO NOT FEAR! it will make sense still. i hope you all enjoy and review! 4 reviews till next chapter and i hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

_This can't be happening_ is my only thought. _No. Not possible. _I tell myself. I stare down at the object in my hands and look right at the little pink plus. 14 years before Finding My father in an Unexpected Way, this happened. When Rachel Berry found out she was pregnant.

* * *

_This can't be happening_ is my only thought. _No. Not possible. _I tell myself. I stare down at the object in my hands and look right at the little pink plus. I am on the verge of crying. What the hell do I do now?

I can hear tossing noises from outside the bathroom. Well this is going to complicate things. I knew I should have kept my no-sex-till-25 rule. I just had to have sex with Finn that first time. Finn. This is his entire fault.

He just had to get to me, didn't he? When I am with Brody I am careful. Extra careful. But I wasn't expecting Finn. Not again anyway. This is all Finn's fucking fault.

I thought I could get over him. I thought I had. Now I will never forget this. Yeup, this is totally Finns fault.

_But I could have stopped it. I could have said no. This is equally my fault as it is his._

Damn. My brain kicked in. well what am I to do now?

* * *

The next morning I wake up on the couch. I guess I didn't go back to bed after the bathroom events. Wait? Why am I on the couch? Isn't Santana supposed to be here? I open my eyes to find 3 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Morning." Kurt says

"Why am I on the couch?"

"We all lifted you here after we found you passed out on the bathroom floor at about 5 this morning." He says

"Rach, are you okay?" Brody asked

"Fine. Just must of… been really tired."

"Really?" Santana said obviously not believing me.

"Really." I reinforce.

Santana gets up. "I gots to go. Later losers." She salutes and walks out the door.

"Rach, are you sure you are okay?" Kurt asks

"I am perfectly fine guys." Except I am not.

* * *

I've kept quiet about my… situation for a while now. It would be a lot easier if Santana would stop bringing up 'baby' in almost every conversation. I hope to god she doesn't know. If she knew… she would make life a living hell for me.

I am so confused right now. I know I am not myself; I am trying to appear normal. It's really hard to do.

I am sitting on the couch when Santana walks in.

"Okay New York may be disgusting especially when it's covered in a gray nasty snow and the people may be horrible and rude and some smelly homeless man pee stained tight whities might have groped me in the subway and then asked me for a dollar. But I gots to say, I finally feel like I have found my people." She says as she walks in.

"I am glad you found your corner of the sky Santana."

"Where are the hardy boys? Investigating the mystery of god could you be anymore annoying."

"Kurt and Adam are at NYADA."

"And Pablo Escobar? Did he ever come home?"

"Brody is in the shower." I emphasize his name.

"Where he will be for the next hour scrubbing the drug shame off his frictionless body."

"For the hundredth time can you stop making fun of Brody?"

"I'm not. I mean I am just not now."

I stay quiet.

"Okay, now that we're alone I want to talk to you about what I found in your bathroom trashcan underneath the wadded up tissue paper, used cotton swabs and the soiled acne wipes. An item, which unless lady Hummel has actually been a lady all these years could have only been yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I try to say completely clueless. I know she sees through it.

"Rachel, you're really not going to tell me about the stick?"

"You had no right." I tell her. I am so upset at her. How dare she?

"Rachel, I'm your friend. You can trust me. Just tell me what's going on."

I can't help it, all these pent up emotions and I just explode into a crying mess.

"Oh god. Your going to be okay it's okay. It's gonna be okay." She whispers as she holds me.

* * *

It's a few days later after I broke down in front of Santana. I told her I had a doctor appointment to prove or dis-prove it. She insisted she come with me. And she has also been considerably nicer to me.

She sits beside me in the waiting room of the doctor's office. We both stick out like sore thumbs here. All of the others around look in their late twenties and above.

"Rachel Berry?" the secretary calls out

Both Santana and me stand up and the woman looks at us.

"Do you want me to come in with you? For moral support?" she offers

"No. I think I'll be okay. Thanks for coming along." I nod

"Okay." She smiles small and pats my arm as she sits back in her seat. I follow the woman into the exam room.

"Okay, you can sit yourself up onto the bed and Dr. Meyers will be with you in a moment." She says as I walk into the room.

"Okay." I nod.

"Good luck." She smiles as she leaves and closes the door behind her.

I look around the room. I give a big breath. Not much longer the doctor arrives.

"Good morning miss Berry. I am Dr. Meyers. Its nice to meet you." She says as she shakes my hand.

"Morning Dr. Meyers." I say pleasantly.

"So, what can I do for you today?"

"Um… I think I am…" I struggle.

"Okay then. Lets check it out then." She claps as she finishes my thought. "Can you just lay down and lift up your a bit and we can do a ultrasound to see what's going on in there." She smiles sweetly.

I lift myself onto the bed and get into position and roll up my top.

"Now this may be cold on the stomach okay?" she warns I nod.

She puts some gel on my stomach and feels the coldness get moved around the area. I watch her and she grabs the machine's scanner thingy. "You ready to find out if your pregnant or not?" she asks. Hearing this all aloud makes me feel terrified. This feels too real. I nod anyways.

"Okay then." She nods and resumes. I feel slight pressure on my stomach. I close my eyes and try to think back to when life was easy. When I had dreams in front of me. Nothing could stop me. I was the star. All I ever wanted. Dr. Meyers brought me out of my daydream.

"Okay, want to see the results?" she offers.

I slowly open my eyes to look at her and I nod. She smiles sweetly and turns the monitor. I have no idea what I am looking for. Dr. Meyers seems to sense that.

"Do you see this?" she points to a blob on the screen.

"Yes." I say quietly.

"That's, your baby."

I look at the blob. It looks nothing like a human. I know this from health classes and movies and such, but… now… I don't know. I look at it and I just… I lose it again and tears roll down my face.

"Here." She says as she passes me a tissue. I happily accept.

"How do you feel?" she asks

"I don't know." I manage to say through my tears.

"Its okay." She says. "I know where you've been." She smiles

"No you haven't! I have no idea what to do! What to feel!"

"Yeah, I have. You're only eighteen. You are in college, have big dreams. And now… life gives you a baby. Been there, done that." She laughs quietly.

I look at her and sniffle.

"My son is thirteen years old now. I wasn't much older than you when I had him." she says.

"What you do?"

"What any pregnant eighteen year old does. Freak out. Yell, scream and blame the world. Think of every option out there. Eventually you find one that works."

I look back at the screen. The image is still there. I look at the blob. My blob. I can see it thumping in a rhythm. It has a little heart. "It does look kinda cute." I sniffle some more. "May I get a picture?" I ask.

"Of course." she smiles and starts pushing buttons on the machine.

After she wipes the gel off my stomach and I sit up. When she hands me the pictures there are a few pamphlets too. "Just so you are informed of your options." She says.

I smile and thank her. I still have no clue and frankly I am still upset. My whole life plan, -no matter what I decide- is screwed 9 times over.

* * *

I walk out of the room to see Santana waiting expectantly.

"So?" she asks

I walk to her and start crying again. She fearlessly pulls me into her arms. "Its okay. Your gonna be okay. Now, lets head home, I will even let you pick the movie."

* * *

**Enjoy? is it good? let me know your thoughts! (even if you want to express your love for cheese.) now remember 4 reviews=ch2!**


	2. Chapter 2 tell them all

2: tell them all

**hey, so I DIDNT get 4 reviews... and I am posting. please make this worthwhile when I ask for 4 reviews this time. thank you StBerry Lover24 for my one review! extra cookies to you! not on with the show!**

* * *

Santana is in the kitchen making popcorn and the movie is waiting on stand by. I pull out the picture I got along with the pamphlets. I still don't know what I feel. I look at the picture in my hands. Santana sits beside me and hands me a bowl of popcorn.

"Is that it?" she asks looking at the picture.

"Yeup. The problem."

She takes the picture from my hands. "Where is it?" she asks

I point to the blob.

"That's not human."

"Not yet. It hasn't developed yet."

"It looks like an amoeba thingy."

"That's what all humans look like before they develop."

"Still." She puts the photo on the table in exchange for the remote and pressed play.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind… but I may have called Quinn to inform her of your plus one… and she should be here any moment…" she slips in.

"WHAT! Santana how dare you! Why would you do that! This is my business! The only reason you know is cause you snooped in the trash!" I yell and stand up from my seat.

"Sorry, but I figured we'd need the big guns. And Q's been through this. I figure she could help." She says.

"That is NO excuse! This is my life! I can tell whom ever I want whenever I want! This is my business!"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Rachel?" I hear Quinn through the door.

"Thanks a lot Santana!" I sneer as I go answer the door.

"Rachel! You'll thank me later…" she says sing songy.

I open the door and I am immediately engulfed in a bear hug. "Uh, hi Quinn."

"Rachel! Oh my gosh! So your… pregnant?" she says

"Quinn."

"Rachel. Are you okay? Have you… you know? Thought of this yet?"

"No, Santana gave me no time to do so."

Quinn walked to the couch and took a seat. "Come sit." She motioned to me.

I head over and sit beside her. She looks at me expectantly. "You know Santana told me right?"

"I know." I groan.

"Santana, you said she was okay with you telling me!"

"Santana, you said that!"

"Whoa, one at a time! Yes I lied. Look, Rachel, you need to figure your shit out and Quinn can help you take that one of your many issues off your hands."

"Thanks, I have issues."

"Its no secret Berry, you have many issues, and as your friends, we are here to help." Santana says.

"I don't know if what you just said was sweet or insulting…"

"Santana why don't you make yourself useful here, I want to have a heart to heart with Rachel." Quinn came in. "Why don't we go to your room?" she asks

I nod. And we both walk into my room and Santana turns to the kitchen to order pizza for dinner.

* * *

The two of us sit on the bed when we enter. It is silent for a few minutes. Quinn finally breaks the silence.

"Well look at us. Who would've thought that we would be the ones to get knocked up at a young age?" she laughs. I smile tightly.

"Oh, come on, it's a joke."

I stay silent.

"Okay, too soon, I know." She nods "I know you're mad at Santana. But, deep, deep, deep way deep down there, she cares. She cares about you, me, even Kurt. No matter how much she insults us. You know that, right?"

I just look at her.

"Well, Rachel Berry, you're speechless. I never thought I'd be able to shut up the chatter box."

"Ha ha very funny Quinn."

"There you go! Now, how are you feeling about all this?"

"Terrified, angry, upset, emotional, the list goes on."

She nods. "I hate to ask, but have you thought about what you are going to do?"

"No. I was hoping it wasn't real."

"But now it is real and now you have to face it head on."

"No I don't. I could still pretend."

"Oh yeah? Pretend you don't have a human growing inside you? Rachel, trust me when I say that I tried that, and it doesn't work. Especially when you start growing."

"Don't remind me."

"I wont have to."

"Well, I just got it conformed a few hours ago, I still have no clue what I am doing."

"Well, do you want to be a mom?"

"Yes, when I am older."

"How about now?"

"Not really."

"Okay, how about adoption? Would you consider that?"

"I guess so."

"Good, we are getting somewhere."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask a personal question?"

"Depends."

"How did you come to the conclusion to give Beth up?"

"I knew she would be better off. I was a kid then and I loved Beth, still do. But, I couldn't give her the life she deserved. She deserved better than me. I was messed up in high school. A complete wreck and I wouldn't have been stable to take care of both her and me. I hardly had myself under control. Beth needed someone that loved her and could take care of her the way she needed. I couldn't do that. Shelby could."

She has tears in her eyes and I am about to cry too right along with her.

"Rachel, this is your choice. But just so you know, we will support you with whatever you choose. And if you do decide to keep it, you would be a good mom."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you are a crazy perfectionist, you have to be the best in whatever you do. A child deserves to have a mom that just wants to do and be the best."

"Thanks Quinn."

"No problem Rachel." She said. Santana started calling us from the kitchen, she apparently can't find the Pizza menu.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Quinn was here. Only Santana and Quinn know still. It's been an interesting two weeks. Brody walked out a few days ago. I have gotten over that now. We talked it out, it still hurts. I now am just focusing on me now. Well, and my plus one. Kurt still doesn't know. I feel so guilty about my best friend not knowing. I'll tell him eventually, when I decide what I am doing. For two weeks I have gone from adoption, keeping it and abortion. I am laying flat on my back and think about this. I have a notebook in my hands and I have written out my pros and cons for each of the three options. I still haven't come to a conclusion. I make noises in frustration. Luckily I am alone in the place. Kurt is at NYADA and Santana is working. I should tell Finn. I really should. I grab my phone and find his number. I still have it. Even after we broke up I kept it. I stare at the number. Maybe I should tell him after I decide what to do. Yeah, I'll just do that.

"Hello! I'm back!" Kurt says as he walks in "I brought food!"

I try to get up from my lying position on the bed. It's getting more and more difficult to do so. "Hi Kurt, Santana's at work so its just you and me." I say once I get up and enter the living room "She should be home soon though." I inform him.

"Okay, so how was the time alone?" he asks.

"Fine." I shrug.

"Weren't too bored?"

"Nah just rested. Relaxed a bit."

"So, guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"There is a new Broadway play looking for casting and is holding an open audition! I brought the flyer, we should both check it out." He hands me the piece of paper as he unpacks the takeout. I take it from him and take a look. Ironically enough, it's about a pregnant teenager. _Fitting._

"Yeah, I'll check it out with you." I say trying to sound okay and upbeat.

"That's great! Oh, here is your food." He says as he passes me a take out box.

"Thanks." I say and as I open the container, Santana walks in.

"What's up losers? Is their food for me?" she says as she walks in.

"Yes." Kurt points to another container then he stands beside me. We are all standing and talking in the kitchen. Then as I am about to open my mouth and say something I feel a piece of food slip down my throat and doesn't continue down. I try to cough it up but I am having trouble doing so.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaims and puts his food down. He tries to give me the Heimlich maneuver but obviously its not working.

"Damn it Kurt your doing it wrong! You have to do it for a pregnant person!" Santana starts yelling at him and pushes him aside to do it herself. My eyes go big when she says that. Santana might as well just rent a billboard now. She's telling everyone my news before I can give it a second thought.

"Pregnant?!" Kurt looks shocked and confused.

Santana has now successfully helped me out and I am no longer choking. Kurt is still in a shocked expression.

"Thanks Santana." I say mixed with sarcasm and actual thankfulness.

"Yeah, yeah you can thank me later. I know I'm awesome."

"Rachel!" Kurt now says. "Pregnant? Explain. How?"

"How do you think lady Hummel? She became pregnant from singing? SHE HAD SEX." Santana yelled.

"Gee Santana, lets let all of New York know!" I join in the yelling.

"WHY didn't you tell me? Why does Santana know first? I thought I was your best friend!"

"She snooped in our garbage and found a pregnancy test!"

"You snooped in our GARBAGE?" he looks at Santana.

"Well, I am happy I did considering what I found." she says calmer than Kurt and me.

"Why would you do that? That's disgusting!" he starts to calm down.

"I don't think that's the focus here. I think the focus should be Rachel good girl Berry got herself KNOCKED UP!" she laughs slightly.

"Thanks for that very loud reminder, Santana." I say.

"Okay. Lets calm down. Santana sit on the couch and eat alone, we will think of something to say to you about looking through people's trash. Rachel, can we talk?" he said in a huff.

* * *

"Okay… so… that's it. End of discussion?" he says after I tell him all I am willing.

"Well, what else is there to discuss?"

"What about your dream? Your career? NYADA? This is all you have ever wanted."

"I can still take classes Kurt. Most of my pregnancy will be during the summer or fall. I can just apply to start the next semester in January instead of September. Kurt, I am not giving up on my dream yet. The timeline is just going to shift slightly. I still can go audition and perform; I will just have to be more careful. I will be fine." I assure.

"What about when the baby is born?"

"I don't know." I say quietly. "I will probably give him or her up for adoption."

* * *

I am pacing the floor of my room this morning, cell glued to my cheek hearing it ring. It's been a week since Kurt found out and last night he pointed out that I still hadn't called my dads. I am biting my lip so much I think there could start to be an actual bite out of it soon.

The phone is taking so long. The longer it rings the more anxious I get. I know I should say it to their face but… I am their little girl. They might get angry with me or Finn (even though they don't know its him) and I don't want to see that.

"Hello, Rachel? This you?" my dad says on the phone.

"Hi dad! How are you?" I say trying to sound like I'm not about to drop a bomb.

"I'm good, so is your dad. What's going on sweetheart? You sound anxious. Are you nervous cause of an audition?" he asks.

"Not exactly…"

"Oh, honey… what's wrong?"

"Get dad in there. I only want to say this once."

"Okay. Hiram? Rachel has something to tell us." I hear him call out.

"Okay, were both here, what is it?" my other dad came in.

"Um… I am… uh… pregnant." I say the last word super fast and then immediately scrunch my face in anticipation. I slowly bring my face back to a normal state when I continue to not hear anything. "Hello?"

"Rachel, is it true?" I hear my dad ask.

"Yes, its true. I am so, so sorry Dads, I made a terrible mistake and it was an accident! Please don't get mad and disown me! I am scarred and I don't know what to do! This is terrifying and I just…" I cry out loud.

"Rachel, slow down. I get you're scarred. You freaking out isn't good for you or the baby. Now start over. Lets chat." I notice this is just my dad LeRoy speaking.

"Uh… first… is dad okay?" I ask

"He stormed out of the house. I will calm him down later. Now, just get a glass of water and lets figure it out together."

After both of us have come down a bit from the emotions, I tell him everything. About Brody, and Finn. I tell him Finn's the dad. He says that that information makes him feel a bit better. Apparently even thought they objected our engagement, they didn't object Finn. And that information makes me feel a bit better.

* * *

**OKAY... did you all enjoy? well i will never know unless you leave a review! 4 reviews and you get chapter3.**


	3. Chapter 3 symptoms and nicknames

3: symptoms and nicknames

**Here is the next chapter! this was a interesting one to write, but a hormone and symptom prone Rachel was kinda fun to write. anyway 4 more reviews for next chapter?**

* * *

It's that afternoon and I decide to do some grocery shopping. The fridge has been lacking some key staples for a while. I am walking by the isles and stop at the baby isle. I look down it and turn my head to my side and look down the isle. There are a few new moms and one _very_ pregnant mom-to-be. My mind automatically thinks '_that will be me soon'_ and then I remember, I am supposed to be giving it up for adoption. Mind you, that doesn't stop me from buying a book on pregnancy on the way out.

When I am at the cashier she looks at me funny when she sees the book.

"What? You can never be too prepared for something that could happen." I comment to her. "And it's very impolite to judge a person by their purchases." I add.

The cashier just rolls her eyes and tells me how much it all is.

* * *

I am now at home and on the couch trying to watch TV. Emphasis on trying. Every tine I try to sit for long periods of time I have to pee every couple of minutes. I am about 6 weeks so I know this is normal. I just didn't know it would be so annoying. I look at my phone to see how long it's been since I last went to the bathroom. 3 minutes ago, and I really need to go again. If this is what pregnancy is, I may as well move into the bathroom.

As I get out of the bathroom, I decide to call the only person I know can help me.

"Hello?" I hear the blonde say on the other end.

"Quinn! Hey!"

"Hey Rachel. What's going on?"

"Every three minutes I have to PEE." I say exasperated.

"TMI Rach. I didn't need to know that." She laughs.

"How did you do it?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure myself."

"Seriously?"

"Just distract yourself. Try to think elsewhere. And when you're in there, try to get it all out as best as possible. Make yourself go twice if you have to."

"That's it?"

"Well that's all you can do."

"This is no fun."

"You'll have more fun with the vomit. Bye Rach." She says as she hangs up. I frown. I look back at the calendar on my phone to see if I have an appointment coming up. I do this as I walk back to the couch. As soon as I sit down, I need to go again.

This is going to be a long 9 months.

* * *

Later that night, the vomiting starts. And on top of that, I smell EVERYTHING. Santana brought home Mexican food after her shift and boy could I smell the spices. And it smelt disgusting. I had to excuse myself and go toss my cookies. The moment I came back out and thought it was over, it started again.

It never stops. Even if it is 1 o'clock in the morning.

I woke up with the instinct to run to the bathroom. Thank god I did because I don't think I could of cleaned up after myself after that if I didn't make it. I was up for over 2 hours for sure.

The next morning I called Quinn again.

"Hello Rachel."

"Liar."

"You started the puke?"

"You better believe it."

* * *

The next week I went to Dr. Meyers again to get it all checked out. Kurt went with me this time.

"Hello Rachel. Nice to see you again, how is everything going?"

"Fine. This is my friend Kurt, he came with me today."

"Nice to meet you Kurt." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Have you experienced any symptoms yet?" she asked

"Yes." Both Kurt and me say at the same time.

"I need to pee all the time, I vomit almost every day and night and my scent has increased."

"I can't wear deodorant around you because you don't like the smell." Kurt notes.

"Excellent." Dr. Meyers says. "That means your baby is developing at a good rate and healthy."

"And the silver lining emerges." I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry it gets better." She assures me. At this point I don't exactly believe her.

"So why don't you hop up and we can take a look at how things are?" she asks and I comply.

"Okay… so there she is. Developing quite nicely. Have you been taking the vitamins I gave you?" she asks.

"Regularly." I tell her.

"That's good." She says, "Is there any else you have a question about?"

"Um… is there anything to help with the nausea? Its either I am good or I have it really bad." I ask.

"Yes, there are a few things, a lot of my patents like the pregnancy pops. They are natural lollipops that help with that. Ginger tea can also be affective." She says.

"Maybe we can look for the lollipops the next time we are at the store." Kurt offers.

"If you like I can give you a list of stores that carry them for you." Dr. Meyers offers.

"Thank you, we would like that." I say.

"No problem." She says. "If there is anything else you have questions about, don't be afraid to call." She smiles as she goes to get the list of stores.

* * *

When we walk back into our home, a pleasant smell comes flooding into my nose.

"What is that smell?" I ask Kurt. He shrugs.

I walk into the kitchen to find Santana cooking on the stove.

"What are you cooking?" I ask.

"Mac and cheese. You guys want any?" she asks confused.

"Yes please. That smells really good." I say and she grabs another bowl out. "Kurt? You want any?" she offers.

"Um… I guess I will have a bit." He says.

Santana passes us each a bowl of the gooey pasta. "How was the appointment?"

"Fine." I say and then scrunch up my nose. Then I get up and walk to the fridge.

"What you doing Rachel?" Santana asks.

I start to pull out all sorts of things and I finally pick soy sauce and hot sauce. I take these things back to my bowl and load it on to the pasta.

"That's disgusting Rachel." Kurt notes.

I take a bite and smile. "No. Its delicious." I say with a mouthful.

"I guess she has the cravings and weird food." Santana noted.

"Hey! This is not weird!"

"Rachel, you put soy sauce into mac and cheese. Its weird." Kurt finalizes.

I stick out my tongue at them. "You don't know what you're missing."

* * *

Today I am reading my pregnancy book. I am only reading at about where I am. It says here that now the baby is about the size of a raspberry. I think that is going to be what I call it from now on. Calling it 'it' is not the nicest thing to call a baby that's growing inside you. I am not showing at all yet and I still fit into my clothes. Which is a good thing. I am saving up my money for when I will need new clothes. Mind you, I can't say the same for my boobs. They feel sore and have definitely gotten larger. Its like my boobs know I am pregnant but forgot to tell my stomach.

Three weeks is the auditions for that play Kurt told me about a few weeks ago. I am deciding to try it out. Just to see. The director might appreciate the irony of a pregnant 18 year old auditioning for a play about a pregnant teen.

The book says I should eat often and eat fruit. I look at the table and spot a banana. I feel the raspberry move around in my stomach. This is such a weird feeling. Something or someone rather, is moving inside you. I put my book down and grab the banana and take a bite. Apparently the raspberry doesn't like it and I am about to puke again.

I then go to the fridge, after there is no more anything in my stomach. I see some frozen raspberries in the freezer. I decide to try those. Maybe the raspberry will like raspberries. I toss a few of the frozen berries in my hands and put them in my mouth. Letting them defrost in my mouth to a chewable state. They enter my stomach. And I feel better. Maybe raspberry was a clever nickname after all.

* * *

Santana is complaining. I know she is. She is complaining that I am basically useless. I feel bad about that I just can't help it. I am way too sleepy. After my classes, I am basically done. Kurt has been very helpful with me and I will thank him for that. I am trying to sleep right now but right now, I cant. I feel guilt. I should tell Finn what's going on. I haven't told anyone that he is the dad yet. Even though Kurt and Santana have been asking I refuse to tell them. I wont tell them until I tell Finn. I just need to get the courage to tell him. That I am pregnant and I have made my decision to keep the baby.

I heard he has applied to college. I am proud of him. He found a passion. He deserves that.

Santana's voice seems to drone out and I am fast asleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think? 4 reviews, new chapter.**


	4. hormones and minor miracle opportunities

4: hormones and minor miracle opportunities

**Hi all! here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy chapter 4. now i need 2 reviews till the next chaper is posted. okay? here we go!**

* * *

I came back home from class today to find an extra houseguest on the couch. Puck is here for god knows what reason. I am now 12 weeks into my pregnancy and the vomiting has decreased, but Puck is wearing something that smells and it makes that all too familiar feeling creep back in.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Rachel. How have you been?" he says

He walks by me and I feel like I am about to puke even more now. But I don't want to be rude or seem suspicious so I try to hold it all in.

"Fine. Why are you here?" I repeat.

"Just came to see what the city is all about. I am only here for a few days and thought I would say hi to you all."

"I see." I say as I walk towards the kitchen. I need to get away from whatever that smell is and I am hoping more frozen raspberries will help. Those seem to calm down my raspberry enough to let me be in control of my bodily functions enough. For some reason I am still fairly smaller that I thought I would be at this point. So it is obvious that Puck has no idea, unless Santana told him. Which wouldn't surprise me.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat? I am really hungry." He says as he starts to search through cupboards. He quickly finds my stash of pregnancy vitamins and the lollipops he freezes.

"These belong to you?" he asks.

"What does it matter?" I ask.

"Berry, what you do? Be honest."

I pop some more raspberries in my mouth and look at him.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?"

"What's it matter to you? You got Quinn pregnant what three years ago?"

"That was different."

"How? You did the same thing to Quinn that what happened to me. I don't see why any of this should concern you."

"Because not too long ago you were going to marry my best friend."

"I can remember you not being the best of friends except for the occasional time."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about him."

"What makes this matter his?"

"It will matter to him. And I know you. You picture you and him together. And your career comes first. You are going to get rid of this baby as soon as you can."

"You don't know that Noah. And I don't think you are the one to talk about telling him the truth because you let Quinn fool Finn into believing Beth was his for how long?"

"That was her choice!"

"You didn't oppose!"

"I was a kid!"

"That doesn't make you an adult now!"

"Nor does it for you!"

"Leave." I command.

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave. NOW. Don't come back here ever again."

"Seriously?"

"You can't come into my home and criticize my choices. Especially considering the choices you have made."

"Rachel…"

"NOW."

"Fine. I'll go." He says as he leaves the apartment. I storm into my room and curl up in the blankets and question every decision I made.

* * *

I am I fetal position on my bed when Kurt comes and finds me. I fell asleep after I cried like a madman and got angry. This only conforms my decision to keep the baby. I haven't told Kurt I changed my mind from adoption. I don't know what came over me to decide that. I was cleaning my room up and I was feeling my raspberry move in there. I couldn't help but feel happy. I couldn't wait to hold my baby. I wanted to be a mom, more than I realized. My symptoms have gotten better but I feel more pregnant. I look it more too. At school I think people think I have gotten fat. If only they knew.

"Hey, Rachel? How you feeling?" he asks me. Kurt has been great through everything; I really owe him for all he's done for me.

"I'm feeling okay. Thanks."

"Did you get sick today?"

"Not yet, just briefly nauseous." I answer truthfully.

"That's not bad." He shrugs. "So, remember that open casting session for that play I told you about?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I sit up and look at him.

"I literally ran into the director today. It was so embarrassing. I didn't know it was he until he saw the flyer that fell out from my notebook. Anyway we got to talk and he said about that the only thing that would make him feel like they were portraying the pregnant teen accurately was someone who had actually been pregnant around, considering the play is still in development and wouldn't be ready to be on stage till June next year, I may have dropped your name." he said really fast, so fast it was almost like in one breath.

"Excuse me?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you personally and see if you were right for the lead. But only if you are up to it. You could still go to school for now, talk with them get paid…" he was naming all the benefits of this and it sounded too good to be true. I absolutely adored this idea, but it may involve one thing. I am keeping the baby, it would be difficult to work and take care of an infant.

"Kurt, I got to tell you something?"

"That I am the best of best friends ever for doing this for you?"

"Yes, that, and one other thing…"

"What?"

"I have decided to… keep the baby."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah."

"You really want this?"

"Yes, I do. I don't have a doubt in my mind."

"I get to be best uncle right?" he smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

2 weeks later I have a meeting with the director. Kurt made the call in for me as I was so nervous to do so myself. As I walk towards the auditorium offices I can feel how nervous I really am. People are starting to look at me weird now, which doesn't help. I put my hands on my stomach and I immediately feel my raspberry respond. I know he or she is bigger than a raspberry now, but that doesn't stop me from calling them that.

I stand outside the building and sigh. Now or never I guess. I open the door and look at the piece of paper in my hand that has where I am supposed to go. When I reach the door, I see it wide open.

"Hello. I'm Rachel Berry I am here to see…" I look at the paper to remember the name.

"So you are the Rachel Berry Kurt was talking about? Hi, I'm Mason Gray. Its lovely to meet you Rachel." He stands up to shake my hand. I shake his hand and smile. I smile back. He seemed quite young to be a director of a play, especially on Broadway. He looked no older that 34.

"Its lovely to meet you too. So, Kurt said you wanted to talk to me about a job or role of some kind?" I ask

"Yes, of course, please have a seat." He motioned to the chair. I happily accept the opportunity to sit. "So, I am assuming you are interested in our project here?"

"Yes, it sounds too good to be true." I say honestly.

"Well, hopefully today we will make it true. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asks

"Yes. But, I would like you to give a little more detail of what you would like me to do and what it would mean for me."

"Of course. So as you know, I want to give real experience to the audience. As most directors' do. And me and the head writer Amanda have the story, but it is… missing something. And we are hoping with your help we can give this show that extra special something it doesn't have yet. Now, we don't want to rip off your life, but Kurt said you were THE perfect person. And if my gut says anything about people, Kurt was telling the truth."

"Thank you. But what would I have to do?"

"Well, we would just have you sit at the writers table with us as we start are final drafts and follow along. You could give suggestions and input on the experiences our main character has."

I nod in understanding. "I am still in school though and I would still like to continue. And I also plan on keeping my baby. How is you're plan going to fit with mine in the long run?"

"Well, I am willing to let you tell me. Rachel, I don't know if you know this, but Kurt and I have been keeping in touch. He has shown me some of your work and the others and me are confident we want you to play Audrey Hart but only if you want to. I know that this is a big decision for you. And when its time to start actually getting this thing going, you will be in a different position than now. You need to do what feels right for you."

"Thank you very much. This has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. I would like this opportunity very much."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it is. I accept your offer." I conform.

"Well then, welcome to the production."

* * *

**this one was shorter than some of the others will be. why i am only asking for 2 reviews. REMEBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 namesgender

5: names=gender

**Hello again! here is Chapter 5! hope you all enjoy it, leave a review if you do, or review if you dont like it. either ... ENJOY CAPTER 5!**

* * *

That afternoon we finalized schedules for me then my time off when the baby came. It was quite amazing. I go every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and every second Saturday. I had called my dads straight away and they congratulated me. Everything was starting to fall into place. I was going to school for my voice and stage training. I had to drop dance but I was completely okay with that.

I am now 17 weeks along and keeping a weekly journal. 50% for the writers, because they seem to find the week-to-week thing fascinating and the other 50% so I can remember things for Dr. Meyers. I am now starting to look more pregnant than ever before. Good thing I have some extra money now, new clothes will be needed very soon.

I have a doctor appointment coming up in a few weeks and I am going to find out the baby's gender. Kurt has just gotten more and more excited about this. He has already found little things for the baby. But oddly enough Santana is excited too. She tries not to show it but I saw the little onesies that say 'Aunties little trouble maker' on them. I have been talking to Quinn for advice more. Considering she has done this before, she is the best for advice. She has been quite helpful.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Quinn asks during one of our weekly conversations.

"Not at all."

"Rachel! Your need to pick a name! Kind of an important detail!" she states the obvious.

"I know! I just thought I would wait till I know the gender."

"So you have no clue?"

"That's not true."

"So you have an idea."

"Yes, I do."

"What are they?"

"Well, if it is a girl, Barbra, Obviously."

"Obviously." I can tell she is rolling her eyes.

"And if it's a boy I was thinking Dylan or something."

"Wait… where the hell did Dylan come from?"

"I don't know. I was watching TV and it sounded like a good name at the time."

"So that's it?"

"That's what I have. Why? Are they not good? Am I going to be a bad parent because of the name I pick?"

"No, Berry stop being a drama Queen. It just seems like you have made a hard decision easy."

"Is it supposed to be harder?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to name Beth. And Puck thought of the name. I figure that I could at least let him name the child since I had caused so much trouble."

"Don't blame that on you. That was your hormones. Trust the pregnant woman going through pregnancy brain. Some days I am shocked Santana doesn't murder me."

"Hey, are you ever going to tell us which boy did this to you?"

"Not in the near future. Why?"

"I don't know. So Santana can call Finn and get him to scare him away or her do it herself. I know you are excited now, but it's going to get complicated. You deserve better Rachel. That kid deserves better. Not that you are going to be crap. But its better to have the support."

"I will. Kurt is so excited to be an uncle. And him and Santana are my family. Along with you Quinn."

* * *

I am now lying on the exam table waiting for Dr. Meyers to come in. today is the day. The day I find out if I have a daughter or a son. Its finally starting to look like spring in New York. The sun is shining a bit more and people seem just that extra bit happier. Santana loves it. Both her and Kurt are beside me. They want to be here to find out the moment I do. I promised my dads I would call them as soon as we get out of the office. They have greatly warmed up to the idea of a grandchild. Apparently they have also already bought gifts and are planning to come out around the due date in the end of October early November.

"Hello again Rachel." Dr. Meyers walks in. "hello Santana and Kurt." She says remembering their names.

"Hi." I say. I am a bit jittery.

"Well, you know the drill Rachel. Shirt up." She signals and I follow instruction.

I feel the cold on my now obvious stomach and see the wand about to make contact with the gel.

"Everything looks really good, Rachel." She says

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Now do I have a niece or a nephew?" Kurt butts in.

"Rachel?" Dr. Meyers asks me, giving me a look. I don't have to look at the other two's faces to know what's happening with them. Kurt looks like he is going to burst with anticipation while Santana is trying to cover up hers with annoyance.

"Yes." I say.

"You are having a…"

* * *

**OH! cliffhanger!**

**okay, not really, well unless you read what this is a prequel to. sorry its so short. REVEIW PLEAS!**


End file.
